Te odio…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: La chica mas ruda se enamora del mayor idiota de la escuela y no sabe como declarársele si a cada momento la hace estallar de ira y lo manda a volar…Odio a las personas como tu…Mi primer Natsu X Erza, espero les guste…


**Te odio….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bienvenidos a Magnolia una ciudad sin igual, un lugar pacifico, turístico y una de la ciudades más importantes gracias al gran prestigio de la renombrada Academia Fairy Tail, que aunque no es una escuela donde se tengan muchos lujos es una de las mejores por su gran nivel académico, no es una escuela cualquiera esta está constituida por todos los niveles que hay desde preescolar hasta universidad...

En una casa no muy lejos de la academia Fairy una chica de cabellera roja despertaba de un lindo sueño…

-"Porque tienes la cara tan roja"…-

-"Que quieres decir, yo no tengo nada"…

-"Eso es mentira, se que lo deseas"…-Se acerco atrevidamente.

-"De que estás hablando"…(sonrojo)

-"No puedes escapar es mas, no lo quieres hacer"…-Acercándose lentamente…

-"No, no hagas eso"…-Sintiendo las caricias…

-"Se que lo disfrutaras"…

-"No es verdad, yo no soy"…-Le salió un pequeño gemido de lo bien que se sentía.

-"Solo acéptalo, acepta que me deseas y que aras todo por mi si yo te lo pido"…Se acercaba lentamente a sus labios…

-"Yo…yo…yo…yo"…-Solo esperaba con los ojos cerrados su be…

Ring, ring, ring, ring….

**Erza POV:**

Maldito despertador, justamente en la parte que se ponía bueno, pero que estoy diciendo?...y porque demonios soñé con él, como es que alguien como yo soñó con alguien que es más tonto que una roca, me estaré enfermando?...espero que si porque jamás soñaría con el estando bien…

-Bien suficiente de quejas, debo alistarme para irme…tomare una ducha primero…

**Normal POV:**

La chica después de tomar un baño se seco el cabello y se arreglo para ir al colegio, después de vestirse y arreglarse un poco se fue a desayunar algo ligero…

-Que bien, me dejaron pastel de fresas…gracias por la comida!-Que buen desayuno.

15 minutos después…

-Bien ya que me arregle y comí muy "bien", es hora de irme...-La chica ya estaba lista pero antes se detuvo para…

-Mama ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde!-Se despidió de su madre para al fin irse…

-Ve con cuidado…-Entre sueños le dijo su madre, ella si lo pudo ir y sonrió antes de irse…

.

La chica iba caminando para su colegio que no estaba muy restirado de su casa, como siempre ella se ponía a leer sus historias "normales e inocentes", en ese momento alguien se le atravesó en el camino…

-Qué demonios…porque no te fi…ERZA!-El quería reclamar pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era quedo estático.

-Porque no te fijas TONTO!-Ella si regaño al muchacho, cuando se calmo lo vio un poco y…

-Eres tú, porque siempre me molestas todas las mañanas-La chica parecía fastidiada con a presencia de ese chico.

-Como que siempre te molesto, pero si tú eres la que me molesta y hasta me pegas-Le dijo pero ella no le daba mucha importancia eso.

-Quieres decir con eso?-Molesta hiso un puño mostrándoselo al chico, el solo pudo hacer una cosa al sentir su mirada que le decía "Vas a morir" y eso que hiso fue…

-No me mates Erza!-Se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cerraba los ojos para esperar lo peor, ella solo veía muy atenta al chico y…

-No te voy hacer nada Natsu, mejor vámonos si no se nos hará tarde-Dicho eso ella se encamino, el aun estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al final…

-Me tuviste miedo…-Como si hubiera hecho algo pero…

-Que…dijiste…-El aura negra apareció sedienta de sangre, el chico hiso otra vez su táctica infalible…

-No me mates ERZA!-El se cubrió de nuevo pero esta vez no le funciono…

Los dos estaban en marcha para su academia, el chico de cabellera rosa se sobaba la cabeza por buen golpe que le había metido la chica de cabellera roja, ella caminaba detrás del "Leyendo" su libro, el solo pensaba en que comer hoy como siempre y ella seguía con su "Lectura"…

**Erza POV:**

En un completo tonto, porque es así conmigo, porque me hace enojar tanto y porque no puedo dejar de verlo, el un retrasado por completo pero es muy dulce, sus labios se ven muy bien, sus ojos siempre me atraen la atención, porque se ve tan lindo hoy…

**Normal POV:**

-Erza…-El chico se detuvo para ver con mucha seriedad a la pelirroja, ella sintió su mirada seria, su corazón se estaba acelerando mucho en ese momento, el se acercaba lentamente…

-Qué?...quieres?-Intentando sonar dura como siempre pero sentía un gran sonrojo que ella pensó que la delataría con el pelirosa, el se acerco mas y mas a ella, su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, el ya estaba muy cerca de ella pero…

-Me podrías pasar la tarea de química?-En la mente del Erza solo pasaba una cosa por su mente, "¿Qué?".

-Es que ayer me quede un buen rato jugando videojuegos y se me olvido hacerla, por eso pensé que a lo mejor me la podrías pasar…-Y como si él lo hubiera pedido recibió un gran golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar directo a una pared que estaba a unos dos metros de él, cuando pudo sentir su cuerpo de nuevo miro a la chica y…

-Te odio TONTO!-Ella solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la academia, el chico se sobaba la cara y solo pensaba una cosa…

-Ahora que le hice…-De verdad que era un niño.

En el salón de clases…

-Buenos días a todos!-Saludo la chica de cabellera roja a todo su grupo.

-Hola presidenta-Saludaron casi todos, ella solo sonrió y se dirigió a su pupitre, ella acomodaba sus cosas cuando sus amigas llegaron.

-Hola Erza-Saludo una rubia muy animada.

-Hola Lucy, que bien se te ve ese peinado-Alago la pelirroja su amiga.

-Buenos días Erza-san-Ahora la muy formal Juvia.

-Buenos días Juvia, también a ti Gray-Saludo ya que la peliazul tenia al pelinegro abrazado y el no podía escapar.

-Hola Erza-Saludo con pesadez el pelinegro que aun quería escapar.

-Hola Erza, es raro no verte entrar con Natsu-La otra peliazul del grupo la pequeña Levy, ella quería molestar a Erza y sabia como, Erza noto eso así que…

-Hola Levy, también es raro verte sin Gajeel-Ella contraataco, las dos son muy buenas amigas pero no sabían porque se hacían eso entre ellas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Erza-Ella quería zafarse ahora de eso pero…

-Hola Enana, de quien están hablando?-Ya estaba perdida, su sentencia fue culminada al momento que el ojirojo llego.

-Hola Gajeel, sabes estábamos hablando de t…-Antes de poder acabar con Levy la pequeña la pudo callar antes de que hiciera algo más que la dejara mas avergonzada.

-De la tare de química-Saco la excusa más rápido que pudo pensar, el chico la vio un instante la tomo de los brazos, ella se sonrojo por el contacto y cuando lo vio…

-Había tarea?!...Enana pásamela por favor-El chico estaba pidiendo la tarea, a Erza se le hiso conocido ese escenario con una excepción….

-No es que quiera pasártelo…pero ten, no lo copies igual…-Ella tenía un sonrojo cuando le dijo eso al chico y el…

-Eres super Enana…-El estaba feliz porque aunque se pelean muy seguido son muy cercanos, Erza solo veía el sonrojo de la pequeña Levy al contacto del ojirojo.

-Si Levy eres su…-La pelirroja quería seguir burlándose de ella pero algo se lo impidió…

-Hola Levy, a mí también me podrías pasar la tarea?-Llego el pelirosa para interrumpir a Erza, el se le acerco mucho a Levy para pedirle ayuda….

-Natsu?...es que no…-Ella quería buscar una excusa para que la dejara sola con Gajeel pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Lo siento Salamander, ella es mía-El tonto no sabía lo que acababa de decir, los dos parecía que querían pelea pero la pequeña Levy solo sentía un enorme sonrojo por culpa del ojirojo que había dicho eso.

-Enserio crees eso?...entonces yo…-Antes de poder seguir con su pelea alguien intercedió…

-Tu harás la tarea conmigo-Un aura negra apareció atrás del pelirosa, el solo trago y sintió las ganas huir.

-E...E...E…Erza…-El solo sentía que iba a morir, ella le sonrió y…

-Bien, este será tu castigo por ser un tonto…-Con un golpe que lo fulmino lo dejo inconsciente, a todos los del salón los dejaron con una gotita estilo anime al ver al chico siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja….

Las clases comenzaron, el pelirosa con ayuda de Erza pudo hacer la tarea en tiempo record y con solo 3 chichones en la cabeza esta vez, todos prestaban atención a la clase de matemáticas la cual para unos cuantos era muy aburrida tanto que se quedaban dormidos y esos eran los de siempre Gajeel y Natsu, mientras ellos dormían alguien no dejaba de ver al pelirosa y ese alguien era…

**Erza POV:**

Otra vez se quedo dormido, el sabe que no es bueno en esta materia y no quiere prestar atención, pero se ve muy lindo dormido la verdad me desagrada la gente floja pero siempre me gusta verlo aun así, porque solo siento esto por alguien así como hiso ese tonto para que yo me enamorara de él…será mejor que lo despierte antes de que…

-Señor Dragneel…señor Dragneel…-O no, Natsu está en problemas.

-No…ahora no…5 minutos más…-Tonto porque no despiertas.

-Disculpe señor Dragneel pero…NO ES HORA DE LA SIESTA, AHORA LEVÁNTESE Y SALGA DEL SALÓN, DESPUÉS LE DIRÉ SU CASTIGO!-El maestro está muy furioso…

-AYE SER!-De verdad que eres tonto, pero aun así no me dejas de gustar…

**Normal POV:**

Cundo el chico se levanto para irse del salón ella no dejaba de verlo con una linda sonrisa que demostraba el cariño que le tenía, nadie lo notaba a excepción de una personita que le gustaba molestarla…

-Mi pequeña Erza, eres tan obvia…-Con una sonrisa con un poco de malicia.

.

En una hora libre…

-Salamander, a que te sentencio el maestro?-Pregunto el ojirojo mientras guardaba su cuaderno.

-Me tengo que quedar después de clases a ayudar a transportar pupitres averiados, creo que me tomara toda la tarde-El chico estaba frustrado.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en su hora estúpido-El se burlaba, el chico lo miro y recordó algo que le dijeron.

-Oye, me contaron que también estabas dormido, como es que no te castigo a ti también?-El tenia esa duda, el ojirojo lo miro con su singular sonrisa y…

-Levy…-Solo dijo eso con una sonrisa discreta que demostraba mucha felicidad al decir el nombre de ella.

-Tienes mucha suerte…nadie tiene a alguien así de buena-El chico estaba feliz por su amigo.

-Enserio?-El sabía muy bien eso pero quería oírlo.

-De verdad que le gustas mucho, cuando le dirás que te gusta?-El pregunto con mucho cuidado para que nadie supiera el "Secreto".

-Te lo pondré fácil…cuando al fin recibas el beso de una chica muy…no alguien que nadie podría tener en este mundo, alguien que solo tú podrías tener como pareja-Dijo el ojirojo sabiendo muy bien de quien se refería.

-No sé si exista esa chica-Dijo el chico pensando en alguien pero nadie le venía a la cabeza.

-Claro que si y créeme que solo tu la podrías querer tal y como es-Dijo pensando en una pelirroja que ha derrotado a todos los chicos de la ciudad solo con la mirada.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa…no está Erza verdad?-Pregunto viendo todo el salón, el ojirojo le sorprendió esa pregunta.

-No está, salió con Levy-Le contesto el ojirojo, el chico sonrió por esa respuesta, el fue por su mochila y fue a buscar algo…

-Que estás haciendo y que es eso?-Pregunto el muchacho de cabellera negra, el fue al pupitre de Erza con el paquete que tenía en las manos.

-Como lo supuse, sigues siendo una niña-El ojirojo al oír eso solo pensó una cosa "Mira quien lo dice", resistió las ganas de burlase y mejor pregunto.

-Y por qué haces eso?-El sonreía por lo tonto que era su amigo.

-Es que no quiero que se enferme, no es divertido sin ella-El sonreía mientras sacaba algo de la mochila de Erza y ponía el algo.

-Creo que la quieres mucho de lo que tú crees niño-Se burlaba de su enorme inocencia y de que no sabía lo que demostraba.

-Dijiste algo?-El no había escuchado nada.

-Nada tonto, será mejor que vengas si no se dará cuenta de lo que hiciste-El no quería decirle nada, el se debía dar cuenta solo, bueno si es que eso es posible en esta vida, el sabía muy bien de la idiotez, inocencia y poco tacto de él, esa mezcla es demasiado fuerte y hace casi imposible que se dé cuenta.

-Tienes razón, espero no me mate por eso…-Mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

.

En el receso…

Afuera del edificio de la academia un grupo de amigas de Erza se preparaba para comer…

-Entonces Erza, cuando le dirás a Natsu lo que sientas por él?-La pequeña paliazul ataco rápido.

-Que quieres decir Levy?-Ella quería hacerse la tonta para que se olvidaran del tema pero…

-Cuando le dirá a Natsu-san que le gusta?-Juvia también atacaba contra la pelirroja, ella no sabía qué hacer para escapar, cuando intento decir algo…

-Si Erza, porque no le dices que estas enamorada de el-Todo estaba planeado hasta Lucy hacia lo mismo que ellas, Erza ya no podía escapar, solo veía que estaba rodeada y que no podría huir de esta así que…

-Como quieren que le diga ese tonto, ni siquiera me ve como una chica, solo me ve como un amigo mas-Dijo ella con un sonrojo y con cierto tono de tristeza.

-En eso tienes parte de culpa, los dos se llevan muy bien pero siempre lo regañas o lo dejas inconsciente-La rubia le explico lo que regularmente hace Erza se puso completamente sonrojada por lo que ella le dijo.

-Aunque Erza-san tiene razón, Natsu-san es demasiado inocente-Juvia pensaba en las veces que Natsu actuaba como un niño.

-Muy tonto…-Lucy también sabía muy bien eso…

-También es muy tosco…-Ahora Levy, Erza al oír eso de su pelirosa solo pudo hacer una cosa…

-Ustedes no lo conocen bien, el es muy lindo, valiente, caballeroso aunque no lo sepa y muy listo-Ella conocía mas al pelirosa, las chicas la vieron un momento para…

-Enserio, Natsu el niño que todos conocemos?-Las tres al mismo tiempo sabiendo que…

-Eso lo hace más lindo de lo que ya es, es el chico más genial de la escuela y es la persona que más amo-Su plan fue un completo éxito, Erza estallo.

-Si Erza, sabemos bien que adoras a Natsu, solo te estábamos molestando-Le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Erza estaba 5 tonos más intensos de rojo que su propio cabello.

-Y tienes razón en algo, Natsu es un gran chico tanto que todas las chicas de toda la escuela lo quieren tener como novio-Levy platicaba de lo que muchos decían del chico, Erza se exalto un poco.

-Eso es muy cierto, la otra vez Juvia oyó de las chicas de tercero que muchas de ellas estaban interesadas en Natsu-san-Explico Juvia lo que también sabia, Erza se preocupaba mas y mas.

-Yo también he escuchado algo…lo que oí era que ya varias chicas se le han declarado…-Lucy no quería preocuparla mas pero claro que lo logro, Erza sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

-…pero siempre las rechaza-Eso que dijo al final la tranquilizo un poco pero luego sintió un poco de tristeza por eso mismo.

-Ven eso demuestra que el no podría sentir nada por mi-Erza se estaba deprimiendo, ellas no sabían cómo arreglar lo que habían hecho ahora.

-Bien ahora será mejor que comamos-Levy intentaba cambiar de tema para que no pasara a empeorar.

-Sí…Erza que trajiste para comer?-Lucy hacia lo mismo.

-Lo mas delicioso de este mundo…-Al parecer funciono, ellas se sintieron un poco mas tranquilas y luego para que les apareciera una gotita por la cabeza porque ya sabían de que se trataba su comida…

-Pastel ora vez-Juvia solo dijo eso sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que le gustaba más a ella.

-Sip…-Con un sonrojo de felicidad.

-Erza-san si sigue trayendo pastel se va enfermar-Le dijo Juvia pensando que todos los días tria lo mismo.

-Eso no importa solo me importa comer mi pas…-Cuando estaba quitándole la tapa para poder comer su amado pastel una gran sorpresa se llevo…

-Eso no es un pastel Erza-Con un tono de burla le dijo Levy.

-Que paso, quien cambio mi pastel, quien fue el malvado que hiso eso tan rin-Ella estaba muy enojada, en ese momento algo cayo de la tapa…

-Una nota…-Juvia vio lo que era y se puso a leer la nota, cuando acabo de leerla una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara por lo que decía…

-Erza-san debe leer esto-La pelirroja tomo la nota que le estaba dando la peliazul, ella no sabía bien que era eso hasta que…

-Y esto que es Ju…-No dijo nada por lo que decía la nota y lo que decía era…"Sabia que traerías pastel para comer en la hora del receso, así que decidí cambiártelo por algo más rico y mas nutritivo, no quiero que te enfermes, así que date la idea de que ahora en adelante te hare un bento todos los días….P.S: No me mates por favor, lo hago por tu bien", cuando acabo de leerla se sonrojo demasiado, en un descuido Levy le arrebato la nota y la leyó con Lucy, cuando Erza se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ella se avergonzó aun mas porque ahora ellas lo sabían.

-Ahora estamos seguras-Con una gran sonrisa, Erza solo sentía que algo malo podría pasar.

-A que te refieres?-Se quería hacer la tonta pero ahora no podía escapar.

-Erza-san es tan evidente-Solo alargaban el sufrimiento de la pelirroja.

-Que es tan evidente?-Quería marcharse de ahí pero no podía o no quería, al parecer quería oírlo de alguien más para poder creérselo no solo porque ella se lo diga.

-Que a Natsu le gustas y al parecer mucho-Dijo al fin la pequeña Levy, ella se puso muy feliz al oír eso, pero ahora solo le quedaba una solo duda…

-Entonces porque no me ha dado algún indicio, lo único que tengo es lo dulce que es y lo mucho que nos divertimos, se que a veces me molesto con el pero es porque no se da ninguna idea de lo que siento por él-Ella tenía esa gran duda, Levy pensó un poco y…

-Es muy simple Erza, como todos sabemos Natsu es el más inocente en toda la escuela, pero de verdad se muere por ti aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso-Explico la pequeña Levy lo que era tan notorio por parte de Natsu, Erza solo pensó en lo que le había dicho Levy solo para darse cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

-Que debería hacer, de verdad me gusta ese tonto-Su sonrojo era ligero porque ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Eso es simple lo único que debes hacer es…

.

En la tarde, Erza estaba en una reunión de presidentes de la escuela ya casi nadie quedaba en la academia a excepción de ellos y de una persona castigada…

-Bien la reunión termina ahora, disfruten el resto de su tarde-Mira la presidente de toda la escuela daba por terminada la reunión, Erza se decidió a irse pero antes de hacerlo algo le llamo la atención.

-Sabes dicen que Jenny de tercero se declaro a Natsu-san-Unas chicas estaban platicando de algo que al parecer era muy importante, cuando Erza oyó el nombre del chico que tanto le gustaba decidió prestar más atención.

-Enserio?!...que decepción, yo quería intentar algo con Natsu-san, pero de todos modos serán la mejor pareja de toda la academia por lo populares que son los dos-Erza se empezaba a deprimir por lo que esa chica decía.

-Es que la verdad Natsu-san la rechazo-Al oír eso se puso feliz pero…

-Que bien aun tengo oportunidad-La otra chica también estaba feliz Erza se preocupo un poco.

-No solo tú, toda la escuela quiere estar con Natsu-san, debe ceder en algún momento, aunque sea el más popular de todos con alguna de nosotras se quedara y esa chica seré yo-Ella se tenía mucha confianza, Erza empezaba a reflexionar por las palabras de esa chica…

-No…yo me quedare con Natsu-san…-Y ahí empezó una pelea entre chicas, Erza se retiro de ese lugar con algo que le estaba preocupando mucho…

-Me quitaran a Natsu…-

.

Erza caminaba un poco lento dirigiéndose para su casa pensando en el pelirosa que siempre le roba el sueño y como si fuera un deseo…

-Te gusto lo que prepare?-El pelirosa la sorprendió apareciendo atrás de ella hablándole a la oreja.

-Porque haces eso tonto, no me asustes así-Ella se sonrojo y actuó mas femenina de lo normal…

-Estas bien?!...no te pasa nada…estas enferma…que pasa contigo?-Natsu se preocupo por como actuaba Erza, puso su frente con la de ella para ver si tenía temperatura, el no sabía que ese acto tendría grandes consecuencias…

-Te odio…-Apenas se escuchaba lo que la pelirroja dijo, el chico no oyó bien así que…

-Que dijiste Erza?-El se acero mas a ella para escuchar lo que ella le acababa de decir.

-Te odio…-Ella lo repitió sorprendiendo al chico y preocupándolo.

-Qué?...porque?...que hice?...-El estaba asustado por lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Te odio por lo tonto que eres…odio lo imbécil que eres…también odio tu forma de ser…odio tu enorme inocencia de niño de 5 años…-Ella decía todo eso mientras que Natsu solo sentía que cada palabra era como una daga para él.

-Etto…etto..Erza yo…-El quería disculparse por ser el, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-Odio lo dulce que eres…-Cuando dijo eso…

-Como?...-El no entendía.

-Odio lo honesto y considerado de ti…odio tu hermosa sonrisa que siempre me distrae…odio que me cuides de todo como si yo fuera más importante que tu…te odio por lo atractivo y noble que eres…odio mil cosas de ti pero lo que más odio de ti es…es…es…-El sí que estaba confundido, era comprensible que odiara sus defectos pero lo que ahora estaba diciendo no sabía cómo manejarlo…

-Que quieres decir Erza con e…-Antes de poder seguir con su pregunta…

-Lo que más odio, lo que más odio….-Cuando él quería decir algo más…

-Es lo mucho que te amo…-Ella agacho su cabeza por la confesión que acababa de dar, el solo hiso una cosa…

-Aaaaaaaaaaa, solo eso…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...-El se sorprendió por completo por la declaración de la chica pero antes de seguir gritando ella…

-Eres un idiota…-Ella se lanzo a el pero eta vez no para golpearlo si no para dejarlo más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba…ella le robo un beso en los labios…Natsu no sabía qué hacer así que acepto ese gesto por parte de la pelirroja, los dos lo estaba disfrutando mucho en especial el pelirosa hasta que…

-Te ODIO!...-Con eso ultimo mando a volar al pelirosa de un solo golpe, cuando el intentaba restaurarse a penas se dio cuenta de que ella había huido...

-Ahora que hare?...

.

.

Ya era de mañana y como siempre Erza estaba lista para irse a la academia pero algo no la dejaba marcharse, en su mente había un enorme combate entre sí decirle a Natsu que solo era una broma o de obligarlo a que no le dijera a nadie más de lo que ella sentía por ese tonto, ella solo estaba viendo la puerta de su casa como si la respuesta le fuera llegar de la nada…

-Llegaras tarde a la escuela-Alguien hablo atrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

-Mama, que haces levantada?-Erza estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su mama despierta a esa hora.

-Es bueno variar de vez en cuando-Erza solo sonreía por la respuesta de su mama, antes de poder decirle algo mas…

-…bien hija es hora de irte-Ella seguía insistiendo para que ella se fuera, Erza la miro para sonreírle y…

-Me voy mama, te quiero-Ella se despedía de su mama ya con la cabeza más fría para pensar en una solución pero antes de que se pudiera ir…

-Traes a Natsu a cenar quiero hablar con mi yerno…no le ocasiones problemas-Erza solo pudo decir una cosa antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

-Como lo supiste…-Si que estaba desconcertada por la gran intuición de su mama.

.

Llevaba unos 5 minutos caminando aun pensando en qué hacer con Natsu, ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a alguien que la estaba siguiendo, así siguió un buen rato hasta que…

-De verdad que eres despreocupada-Una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien.

-Na...Na…Na…Natsu-Ella se sonrojo a tal intensidad que alcanzaba el color de su cabello, Natsu noto eso así que mejor decidió ir directo al grano.

-No dejare que huyas esta vez, te lo diré claro, cuando ayer me dijiste que me amabas no tenía nada en mi cabeza…-Ella no sabía qué hacer.

-…de verdad que soy un tonto, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque te fijaste en mi, si soy un tonto, un imbécil, un niño de 5 años…-El recordaba lo que ella le dijo pero antes de poder seguir…

-No solo pienso eso de ti, tu eres increíble y mucho mas-Ella quería borrar lo que había pensado antes de él pero…

-Lo que me hace feliz es saber que aun con mis tontos defectos yo te guste…de verdad nunca pensaría que mi novia seria la chica mas ruda y tosca de toda la ciudad…-El chico seguía hablando sin notar que la pelirroja se estaba enfureciendo.

-Como que ruda y tosca tarado….-Ella formo un puño enseñándoselo para provocarle miedo…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…no en la cara!-El se protegía el rostro para que no lo desfigurara.

-Ahora veras ton…espera un momento…Novia?-Ella estaba a punto de acabar con el pero luego se percato de lo que el pelirosa había dicho, ella solo sonreía, se sentía feliz por eso pero debía comprobarlo.

-Dijiste novia?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-A caso no me oíste…SI!...dije novia-Dijo el chico sin dejar de protegerse la cara.

-De verdad que eres un tonto…-Ella al fin era feliz por fin sabia los sentimientos de su tan adorado pelirosa pero…

-De la que me salve…-El sentía que por fin había ganado una pero no contaba con…

-Aunque seas mi novio no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…-Ella se acercaba lentamente.

-Que piensas hacerme?-Se empezaba a preocupar de nuevo.

-Nada en especial solo te enseñare lo linda que puedo ser…-Ella se acercaba mas y mas provocando que el pelirosa se avergonzara.

-De que estás hablando?-El corazón le palpitaba mas y mas rápido.

-Porque tienes la cara tan roja?-Erza era insistente.

-Que quieres decir, yo no tengo nada?-Era mentira su sonrojo era notorio.

-Eso es mentira, se que lo deseas…-Se acerco atrevidamente.

-De que estás hablando-Más y más sonrojado.

-No puedes escapar es más, no lo quieres hacer-Acercándose lentamente…

-No, no hagas eso…-Sintiendo las caricias de Erza.

-Se que lo disfrutaras-Era muy provocativa con el pelirosa.

-No es verdad, yo no soy…-Le salió un pequeño gemido de lo bien que se sentía.

-Solo acéptalo, acepta que me deseas y que aras todo por mí si yo te lo pido…Se acercaba lentamente a sus labios ella parecía muy tranquila pero no dejaba de pensar en que al fin Natsu era suyo.

-Yo…yo…yo…yo…-Solo esperaba con los ojos cerrados su beso y su deseo fue concedido, cuando juntaron sus labios sintieron una gran felicidad y un enorme placer, ese beso era torpe pero tan dulce que no lo cambiarían por nada del mundo, cuando sus pulmones suplicaron por aire los dos se separaron y se miraron ambos sonrojados…

-Es hora de irnos cariño-Erza le dijo a Natsu que aun seguía muy impactado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eres muy mala-El se quejaba por la actuación de su novia.

-Y tu eres muy lindo-Ella seguía jugando con el pero lo disfrutaba.

-Te odio…-Con un puchero.

-Yo te amo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…..Espero le haya gustado eta historia ya que es mi primer Natsu X Erza, les dejare una pregunta, si de verdad les gusto este les podría gustar una continuación pero con otra pareja, díganme si de verdad les podría interesar….También me gustaría pedirles un favor y ese es el de si pueden leer otra historia que hice, la verdad quiero saber si les gusta esa para seguirle o dejarla y seguir con mas proyectos, se llama "La semana perdida", por favor me podrían hacer ese favor…Bueno les agradezco mucho que lo hayan leído así que…Sayonara!


End file.
